bookwyrmfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Chat Policies, and chat rooms
Well . . . The question did come up recently about what to do for policies in chat. Seeing as there aren't many users, it hasn't really been an issue of much importance. This page is here for future discussion. I do agree with the consensus from the mods that respect right now is the most important, and truly only rule. We'll adjust as we find out what our user base is. On a secondary note, seeing as so many of the people who haunt this place have been in on rp's in the past, and as we are going to be talking about stories, which may well lead to rp's, I've secured a secondary chat room at Imaginari for that precise purpose, as well as for book readings if we wish to hold those in the future. If the two ever come into conflict, we can find a third chat, but for now in theory two is more than enough. Leave any ideas, comments, concerns below. Ryll Shados 20:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Down heeree..... I had no idea that we had a second chat room; a daily RP would be very fun. Could we perhaps begin to use this secondary chat for that purpose? I would be willing to help organize some things for it. Also, could I have a link to it? I like the book group idea that has floated around before. I see a staff meeting in order... ~User:Halofan99~ A staff meet isn't that hard... there isn't much staff, lol. Ryll Shados 16:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Off topic I know, but the book team forum is up now. On topic, I had a thought the other day. Have a biweekly, or once a month staff meeting in chat; arrange a day and time when most staff can attend, go over any major projects that would need staff help, discuss any potential changes to policy, any issues that have come up. Meeting is to be held either in main chat or in Imaginari chat: the day and time (UTC) will be posted in community messages, anyone can attend. The community is asked during that time to mainly be an audience: Q&A and input will be open after each topic, and at the end of the staff discussion. Meeting minutes will be posted by a designated staff member, most likely the Chat Admin, in a blog where the rest of the community can see and comment. The consensus on any policy discussion will be moved to a forum for ratification by the entirety of the community. Thoughts? Ryll Shados 21:09, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :The meeting thing sounds good and I'd suggest that if you don't have a 24/7 chat logger in place, to at least have those specific meetings logged from start to finish by using a chat logger script and so those may be referenced at any time by the entire community and also so that there is always a history to look back at and see how things have progressed. Not to mention, new users and new staff will always be able to know how the community operates. ~=(iNate)=~ 21:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have a code to put a chat logger bot in place? Ryll Shados 21:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Not specifically a bot but the code sure - I believe Sactage has assisted other wiki's with running 24/7 bots using his own server or something, might be good to contact him and see. ~=(iNate)=~ 21:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC)